1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-205195 (KOKAI) discloses a technique that generates illumination light by exiting a phosphor with a laser diode. This technique, in which the laser diode and the phosphor are connected by an optical fiber, is applied to endoscopes.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-215461 (KOKAI) discloses a configuration that includes a white LED light source used as a light source for an illumination optical system of a microscope.
Illumination by halogen lamp is known. The halogen lamp has wavelength characteristics depending on the intensity of the emitting light. In contrast, the illumination by the phosphor or the LED light source has light-intensity-independent wavelength characteristics. However, the light emitted from the white LED light source is a little dark, and thus is not suitable for an illumination light source for microscopes. The illumination by the phosphor is used for endoscopes but makes it for microscopes difficult to use with general arrangement.